The Jewel Heist!
"The Jewel Heist!" is the 18th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script NOTE: This short takes place during “The Sushi Pack Arc” SYNOPSIS - Tako Maki and Wasabi Pow decide to take a stroll around Pensacola and eventually run into a jewel shop. After they are done looking around, they are about to leave but suddenly the building goes in lockdown. That is because a wanted criminal known as Wild Card has broken into the shop. It is up for the two to stop this thief. (It starts off with Tako and Wasabi walking around Pensacola) Tako: You know, this city is kinda neat don't you think? Wasabi: Mustard! Tako: Yeah I agree! (Tako and Wasabi then see a jewelry shop) Tako: What do you think that is? Wasabi: Uh. Mustard? Tako: Guess we're gonna have to see for ourselves! (Tako and Wasabi then walk in) Employee: Hi! Welcome to Jilda's Jewelry! How can I help you? Tako: Oh! We're not buying anything! You see were new to this place and we'd like to see what its like here! Wasabi: Mustard! Employee: I perfer ketchup! Anyways, enjoy looking around! Tako: Thanks! (It then switches to a dark room. A man wearing a white tuxedo and a white mask with a red diamond on it is seen. He then picks up a phone. A familiar voice is heard) Badman (Voice): Alright Wild Card! Since Heart Head is busy destroying love, I hired you to start this jewelry heist. So you're going to do as I say! Wild Card: Yes sir! Badman (Voice): Excellent! Now, get started on getting to Jilda's Jewels because I heard about this huge diamond there and its worth a ton. So go and get it! Wild Card: I will! Badman (Voice): Good! Also since it is a jewel shop, there will be tough security! Think you can handle it? Wild Card: Don't worry sir. I have handled tougher heists before! Badman (Voice): Noice! Now get to it! Wild Card: I will sir! Goodbye sir! (Wild Card then grabs a suitcase and exits) Wild Card: Now I got to find a good way to get to Jilda's Jewels? (Wild Card then sees a Taxi) Wild Card: TAXI! (The Taxi stops) Iron Man: Can I help you? Wild Card: Yes! I need to get to Jilda's Jewels so I can rob- I mean buy stuff! Iron Man: Um! Okay! Just get in the back! Wild Card: I will! (Wild Card gets in the back) Iron Man: So Jilda's Jewels? Wild Card: Yes! Iron Man: Alright! (Iron Man proceeds to drive Wild Card away) (It switches to a parkside bench where Ikura, Maguro and Kani are seen) Ikura: So when do you think the others will get back? (Suddenly the taxi drives past them. But the taxi drives over a puddle causing the a bunch of water to splash onto the three) Ikura: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING! Iron Man: Did you hear something? Wild Card: Probably the wind! Iron Man: Oh okay! (It switches back to the shop. Iron Man then drops Wild Card off) Wild Card: Thank you sir! Iron Man: Wait! What about my tip? Wild Card: Tip? Iron Man: Yeah. You give tips to taxi's. Or is that even right? Wild Card: Uh no! It is not! Iron Man: Oh okay! Bye! (Ironman then drives away) Wild Card: Phew! Now to get that diamond! (Wild Card then climbs up the shop) Tako: This place does look nice! Wasabi: Mustard! Tako: Well we best be going now. Employee: Okay! Have a great ti- (Suddenly a glass breaking sound is heard and the doors automatically lock) Speaker: ATTENTION! SOMEONE HAS BROKEN INTO THE SHOP! IF YOU ARE STILL IN THE SHOP, PLEASE HIDE! Employee: Well s**t! Tako: Someone's broken in? Wasabi: Mustard! Employee: Welp! Back into the closet I go! Tako: Come one Wasabi! We delt with villains before, we can catch this guy! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (Tako and Wasabi then run after Wild Card while the employee hides in the closet) Wild Card: Now to find this diamond Badman wants! (Wild Card leaves to find the diamond while Tako and Wasabi then enter) Tako: Okay! Lets split up! You go that way while I go this direction! Wasabi: Mustard! (The two then split up) (It switches back to Wild Card. He is in a room filled with lasers) (Wild Card then cracks his knuckles) Wild Card: Show time! (Wild Card jumps past all of the lasers. Tako comes up and sees him) Tako: GOTCHA! (Tako moves quickly while dodging all of the lasers) Tako: You won't get away that easily! (Wild Card then gets to the end. He walks next to a control pannel) Wild Card: We'll see about that! (Wild Card then presses some buttons on the panel) Tako: Wait? What the hell are you doing? (The lasers start to move) Tako: Ah crud! (Tako struggles while quickly dodging the moving lasers) Wild Card: Ha! Better keep dodging those lasers or we are going to get fried sushi tonight! (Wild Card then leaves) Wild Card: Now according to my database the diamond should be on the next floor. (Wild Card then runs to the next floor. Little does he know he is being followed my Wasabi) Wasabi: Mustard! (Wild Card then enters the next floor. A bunch of cameras are seen) Wild Card: I can't get caught by the cameras! (Wild Card tries to sneak through the cameras. Wasabi then sees him) Wasabi: MUSTARD! Wild Card: CRAP! (Wild Card runs while trying to stay out of the cameras view) Wild Card: Get away from me! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (Wild Card throws random jewels at him) Wild Card: GO! (Wasabi then starts shooting fireballs) Wild Card: WHAT EVEN ARE YOU!? Wasabi: Mustard! Wild Card: A living piece of Mustard? Wasabi: UGH! MUSTARD! (Wasabi continues to shoot fire balls at Wild Card. Wild Card eventually presses a button that opens a trap door that makes Wasabi fall into the previous floor) Wasabi: AGH! Tako: GAH! I HATE THESE LASERS! Wasabi: Mustard? Tako: Wasabi! Thank God you're here! Destroy that control panel please! Wasabi: Mustard! (Wasabi shoots fire at the control panel. The lasers then disappear) Tako: Good work Wasabi! Now we gotta find this Wild Card! Wasabi: Mustard! Tako: You saw him! Wasabi: Mustard! Tako: Got it! Lets get to the top floor! Wasabi: Mustard! (The two then run to the top floor) (It switches back to Wild Card. He is now on the top floor) Wild Card: Alright! Now where is this diamond? (Wild Card then sees the diamond) Wild Card: Ooo la la! (Wild Card grabs the diamond) Wild Card: I have made you proud Badman! Tako: STAP RIGHT THERE! Wild Card: Jesus! You gave me a heart attack! Tako: Put that diamond back where it belongs! Wasabi: Mustard! Wild Card: Let me think about that! (Wild Card then thinks) Wild Card: No! (Wild Card then activates jet packs) Wild Card: SO LONG SUCKAS! (Wild Card then flies away) Tako: We are not letting him get away with that diamond! Wasabi: Mustard! (Tako's tentacles then grabs on to the diamond) Wild Card: THE HELL!? Tako: Let go now! Wild Card: NOT GONNA HAPPEN! (Wild Card then grabs the diamond and stabs one of Tako's tentacles) Tako: F**K! (One of Tako's tentacles then lets go) Wild Card: HAHAHA! (Wild Card stabs another tentacle) Wild Card: This little piggy went to the market! (Then another) Wild Card: This little piggy stayed home! (Another one) Wild Card: This little piggy had roast beef! DJ Khaled: Another one! Wild Card: While this little piggy had none! (Yeep) Wild Card: And this little piggy- uh! GOT HIS TENTACLE STABBED! (Wild Card stabs the final tentacle. Tako falls to the ground. He then lands on the Taxi) Tako: Oh, hi there! Iron Man: Dafuq? (Wasabi proceeds to shoot fireballs at Wild Card) Wild Card: S**T! (Wild Card then drops the diamond. It falls to the ground shattering into pieces) Wild Card: NO! Tako: Nice shot Wasabi! Wasabi: Heh! Mustard! Wild Card: This is not the end! I will come back for you all! (Wild Card then puts the jetpack into maximum overdrive) Wild Card: MARK MY WORDS! (Wild Card flies away) Wasabi: Mustard! Tako: Let him go! We'll get him another time! (Suddenly Ikura, Maguro and Kani run up) Maguro: What happened? Tako: My tentacles were stabbed but it should be fixed with proper healing! (Tako then faces Iron Man) Tako: You sir! Can you drive me to the hospital please? Iron Man: Sure! (Tako gets in the car. Iron Man drives away only to drive over a puddle and drench Ikura) Ikura: WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!? (The taxi drives into the camera destroying it. The episode ends) Trivia * This marks the debut of Wild Card and Iron Man. * This is the first "CuldeeFell Shortz!" episode to feature the Sushi Pack. * A few scenes from the episode were shown in RH’s “The Sushi Pack Arc!” episodes, “Unlimited Power!” and “The Invasion! Part 1”. Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:DJ Khaled Episodes Category:Iron Man Episodes